Come Back To Me
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: A sad ending to their love story. One Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! Another song fic here. Inspired by David Cook's "Come Back to Me." It's a beautiful song, words can not explain what I felt listening to this. I wrote the first part before I went to sleep, and I figured out that there are only two ways to write a successful fic, one is that there should always be music in my ears and two is that I have to be sleepy. It's weird I know! Apologies if it's short. Italicized and Bold words are from the song that Draco sings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the song "Come Back to Me". It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling and David Cook respectively.**

* * *

There was a saying in my family, and it went, "What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." In my 17 years of living, me and my family lived up to that saying. I was fortunate of course to have that saying in my life, but the last 5 months, I thought about that long and hard. I came to a question, "If a Malfoy _needs_? Does a Malfoy still get?"

The words need and want were two different words. The last 5 months I thought it was true, ever since what I needed the most came into my world. It wasn't an object, but a person, the most important person I've ever came across. Alas, I was wrong. I was _very, very _wrong indeed. Another two words, two _painful_ words made me conclude. Even if a Malfoy needs it, with all his heart, he can't have it. And do you know what those words are?

...

…

…

"It's over."

Simple as that. At that very moment I hit rock bottom. Shocked as I was, I didn't complain. She said it right to my face and left as fast as she said it. I went the opposite way, thinking if what she meant it. And I said to myself, "Draco, you oaf, it's Hermione Granger you're talking about, she always means it."

A mix of emotions churned up in my head. I was alone once again. I never wanted this to happen, I swear to Merlin. What did I do to let her leave me? The look in her eyes made me realized that she wanted to be alone for awhile, I understood. Now, all that that I need, is for her, to come back to me…

_**You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You say**__** you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I will wait for you**_

I made my way to the Astronomy Tower, thinking if the sunset would calm me down. Surprisingly it did. I looked into the striking horizon, touching everything with its heavenly orange glow. "Accept it I told myself."

_**So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you...come back to me**_

**Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left 'em, I'll be here for you.**

I looked over the ledge and saw her, walking with her friends. Apparently, she as laughing and smiling, she was happy. Her smile enlightens my day, even if I had to see it from the distance.

_**Oh, and I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you...come back to me**_

**And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here, waiting to see  
You find you...come back to me**

The sky turned dark and the stars came up. I quickly made my way down the stairs to the Great Hall. My heart felt heavy when I saw her again. Was everyday going to be like this?

_**And I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't fix you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do.**_

**So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you...come back to me  
Come back to me**

**So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you...come back to me**

**And I hope you find everything that you need.  
I'll be right here, waiting to see.  
You find you...come back to me**

**When you find you...come back to me  
When you find you...come back to me**

I sat myself down just between Pansy and Blaise. They all smiled at me and I gave them a faint one in return. I guess I wasn't alone after all. I fixed my eyes on Hermione just two tables across. Her beautiful smile, her amazing personality. I sighed.

**_You find you...come back to me__…_**

* * *

**A/N: The End! Hehe, please review ok? If you put this as your favorite story, pleeeeease do comment! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a sad ending. Anyways, happy reading everyone!**

**~A.**


End file.
